Devil, Devil Like Me
by xNoochLionFBI
Summary: Poor Hinata is being bullied, she is far too shy and weak to defend herself. However, she has yet to find out that her blood and bones are from a place nobody would like to mess with. Pairings: Mostly Naruhina, slight shikaino, nejiten and sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey bitch, don't ignore me! Look at me when I'm talking to you." The most ruthless girl in the school, Karin grabs Hinata by her hair. Hinata cries out as she looks for someone to help her, for she cannot help herself. As expected, people stare, people glance, people laugh but nobody helps.

"I-I'm sorry, Karin... p-please let me go." Hinata desperately begs to be let go of. Her weak and fragile body couldn't withstand the tight and rough grip on her hair.

Karins roars with laughter, the sociopathic girl only pulls Hinata and slams her into a locker, head first.

Some would say Karin was just jealous, for Hinata was by far one of the most beautiful girls in school. But nobody could tell Hinata was really pretty because scars and bruises were basically what her face was made of at this moment.

Hinata broke into quiet sobs as Karin was finally finished with her victim and was off to find her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that." Ino says quietly. She happens to be one of the few friend Hinata has. "Come on, we'll go to Sakura and Tenten to get you cleaned up." She continues.

Hinata nods, salty tears still yet to fall out of her eyes. She was always the victim, no matter how many schools she went to. Hinata's father cared about her deeply, and so did her mother. They were one of the richest people alive, simply because of their blood, the Hyuga clan. However, they sacrificed their lives for the sake of their child, Hinata. Their death wishes were to keep her identity a secret and send her to the her uncle and cousin, who are also hiding due to the frightful events that occur in the the Hyuga lives.

* * *

><p>"I-I did n-nothing to them." Hinata sobs helplessly to her friends.<p>

"We know, hun." They all say sympathetically.

"I should've been there, I'd rip her eyes out and shove them up her ass!" Tenten shouts angryily, bumping her fists together."

"Calm down Tenten, Hinata is okay and that's all that matters." Into says softly, as she uses make-up to cover scars on Hinata's face.

"She's right, Tenten. Karma will get her good, and we'll have front-row seats with some good popcorn just to watch everything crumble onto her." Sakura smirks.

"Hah, you actually believe in that shit?" Tenten protested.

"By karma, I meant my fist up her ass." Sakura suddenly growls.

"Please Sakura, it won't hurt her. She must have no walls by now. I mean, have you seen how many times her and Kiba go for 'toilet breaks'?" Ino adds in.

They all laugh together, including the now cheered up Hinata.

"W-we should go to classes now, K-kakashi Sensei will come late to class any moment now." Hinata says timidly. Everyone else nods and they exit the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You girls are late." A deep voice says uninterestedly.<p>

It was a surprise that Kakashi came to class this early. The girls' jaws drops, instead Hinata bows down apologetically.

"We're sorry we're late." Sakura starts, "You see, some assholes, I mean rude." Salura struggles to keep in her anger, now that Karin is in the room. "Were picking on Hinata."

Kakashi looks at all of the girls, sceptically. He finally ponders onto the bruises on Hinata's face, he nods in understandingly. Kakashi continues to teach the lesson, but Hinata was far too dazed. Her eyes didn't move from the blonde handsome man. Too bad he belonged to one of Karin's friends, however Hinata didn't think about it right then, she just wanted to fantasise about the two of them together.

The moment that Hinata truly never believe would happen was interrupts by her bully. Karin grabbed Hinata's chair and swung it to the left, causing Hinata to fall on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Tenten shouts as she ran over to Karin, trying to defend Hinata the best she could.

"Clumsy Hinata just slipped out of her chair." Karin replies sadistically.

"Hey Sis, don't pick on her. Just sit down and shut the fuck up." Naruto cuts in, glaring at Karin. Karin is surprised by Naruto's actions and obeys him. Naruto makes an apologetic smile to Tenten and Hinata, as they both kindly accept.

"What are the 3 sub-atomic particles in an nucleus?" Kakashi asks, holding out a pen for a student to write down the answers on the board.

Karin puts her hand up with a demonic smile plastered onto her face. Kakashi nods as she takes hold on the pen. Nobody can quite make up what she was writing but it all came together what she had done.

'Hinata is too ugly to date Naruto!'

Everyone except Hinata's friends and Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata's facially expression was horrified, tears were glistering down her eyes as she packed her bags and ran out the room.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the school park's hilltop. She screamed and sobbed. She believed nobody could understand the pain that she goes through day by day. Hinata closed her eyes as she laid down, tears still running down her cheeks.<p>

It was a good five minutes until Hinata finally opened her eyes. And by then, she wished she didn't.

It was lava, flames and red chains flying all over the huge room. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was two huge chairs, covered with gold demonic designs. She was laying down a boiling hot carpet in which she jumped up and was finally able to see the biggest chair she had ever seen.

"H-hello!?" Hinata shouts, or attempts to.

"My child... is a complete pussy." A loud deep voice sighs disappointingly. Hinata turns around, only to see a handsome young man. He had red tousled hair and ocean blue eyes. His body was muscular and beautiful. Hinata's jaws dropped.

"What?" He stares coldly.

"N-nothing." Hinata quickly looks down timidly.

"Oh for the love of..." The mysterious man seems frustrated. "Little girl do you know why you're here?" He asks, stroking Hinata's long hair. Hinata shakes her head, shocked by the amount of speed the muscular man had.

He grabs Hinata's hand and leads her to in front of the biggest chair. His size suddenly grows and he's bigger than the chair. He takes a seat and one hand goes under his chin as he was bored, however his facial expression said otherwise.

"I'm going to tell you a story Hinata, but please don't freak out or do something dumb." He says softly.

Hinata nods.

"Your mother and father died, yes they are your biological parents. However, I am your father too. I know it doesn't make sense right now. Actually," He says lazily, making Hinata feel worried with what he had to say next. "You know how Jesus had two dads and one of them was God?" Hinata nodded "Yeah, I'm your father and I'm... The devil." He smirks. Hinata stares at him, her eyes slowly shutting.

"You promise you wouldn't do that!" He whined angrily. Going smaller in size, he sat down with Hinata. "I'm sorry, I was going to let you know when you... Died. But you look like such a weak, fragile loner and no child of mine should look like that especially when they're the princess of hell!" Flames were enhanced as he made his speech.

"S-so you love m-me?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"You're my blood and flesh, of course I do." He said reassuringly.

Hinata stared into his eyes, she was always taught that the devil lies and manipulates others. Now she's being told that she is being loved by the most evil creature in existence. "I was told that you lie a lot." She said quietly.

"Oh I do." He laughs. "However, I wouldn't bring someone like you if I wanted to manipulate others would I? In a sense you have no sort of power and the world doesn't even know your identity." He continues, sounding stern and serious.

Hinata finally believes him, knowing he had a very good point.

"I will have demons taking human form to look after you from now on. And by the way, you need a transformation, a big one! You also need to look more like me." he smirked as he point to a room.

Hinata walked into it and screamed as she fell into a hole.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Hinata cried.<p>

"My princess, how you like us to do your make over?" Six different female demons who happened to look beautiful, chant.

"I d-don't need a make o-over..." Hinata replies shyly.

"Permission to speak freely?" One of the demons said monotonously. Hinata nodded, seeing as she didn't quite understand how powerful and feared she is by the other sinners and minions of hell. "You look like a mess. Your hair is uneven and is far too messy to be the princess of anything but dirt. Your eyes are beautiful but your shyness makes them look like over-sized golf balls. Your clothes are way too big for you and it's hard to see your curvaceous body and surprisingly busty chest. Your body is completely covered with scars and I see you've tried to cover it up, however it looks like white powder has just been splashed onto your face. And then there's your-" The demon was cut off by an older looking person's death glare.

"I think that's enough, Riza." The other demons said in unison. Riza looked at the other five female demons and understood that she had just insulted one of the most powerful people alive.

"I'm terrible sorry, my princess. That won't happen again" She bowed.

Hinata has an offended look on her face. But she had finally decided that there should be no more tears and no more being weak. We was going to change and now was the biggest opportunity.

"I'll do it." Hinata finally agrees.

"How would you like us to transform you, princess?" All six demons chant.

"S-s-surprise me?" Hinata stutters out.

"As you wish, princess."

* * *

><p>"You look marvelous." The devil coos.<p>

Hinata's transformation was huge. She was completely different from what she looked like before. Hinata's hair was now longer due to it being straightened and was a lot more tousled, to give it that daring touch. Her entire body was rid of the bruises and scars, she looked stronger and it seems hell has improved her physically fitness. Surprisingly she did not wear make-up, the demons realized she was too beautiful for make-up. Her clothes was a lot tighter, She wore denim jeans-shorts that only went above mid-thigh, much to her dismay. She wore a cute long-sleeve top that said 'Life already lived.' in black with a thin jacket over that complimented her whole body. The clothing ended with some stylish black converses, she was surprised hell was up to date with fashion.

"I had demons get rid of your old lady clothes, and turn them into something daring..." The devil smirks. "By the way, your strength has been enhanced so don't be surprised if you kill people by accident."

"Okay." Hinata says sternly.

"You need to select three skills and abilities." The devil continued on to say.

"Why? I thought I h-had a lot of different ones." Hinata said unsure.

"You do, it's just I locked them for until you are ready for them." He says sternly.

"Okay fine. I want super-speed, lightning and the ability to be high skills in martial arts."

"Great choice." The devil said as he pat her head. This made Hinata glare at him, it was deadly and really good for someone who's never glared before.

"Woah she's a demon!" He chants, Hinata laughs and hugs him.

Whispers of maids/demons went around the room. The devil and Hinata ignored it and continued to talk and hug.

"I shall give you a demon to be by your side at all times, her name is Werl. She will teach you everything you need to know."

Hinata smirked as she played with her new black flames and lightning. "I got it, don't tell anyone except those you trust right?"

The newly found father nods.

"Now leave, before my kinda act wears off." He glares, now that was a glare that could kill.

Suddenly bringing fear back to Hinata, she quickly runs into the portal to return to the human world.

"What the fuck are you peasants mumbling about, get back to work!" The devil roars. Everyone runs in fear as he laughs, growing in size to sit on his rightful seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the follows, reviews and favourites! I leave you another chapter! :3**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Hinata feels the warm breeze that was slightly rough on her body blow her hair out. It was as if she was in heaven. She smiled as she begin to open her eyes, her breathing stopped as she realized she was falling from the sky.<p>

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hinata screams, panicking like any other person would.

"Needn't worry, Princess." A beautiful woman appeared next to her, falling next to Hinata and remained a calm and collected facial expression. The woman had long wavy black hair, she also has red eyes that you could stare into for days, trying to decipher it's mysteries.

"Are you Wer-" Hinata is interrupted by the woman's sharp voice.

"This will be your first lesson, a safe landing. If you relax and make yourself as light as a pencil, you'll be able to glide yourself a safe and somewhat fun landing without causing trouble to those around you, unless you want to kill people in the process, Princess?" Werl raises an eye brow. Hinata shook her head, still panicking.

"If you don't relax, you'll die. I'll see you on the ground." Werl says monotonously as she began to zoom downwards, making a faster landing.

Hinata continued to panic as she was coming closer and closer to land. 'Relax, Relax Relax, Relax.' Hinata thought to herself, however nothing changed and she continued to fall. She closed her eyes, trying to find a happy place and by happy place, she began to think of her friends and her crush. The breeze Hinata felt, came to a halt, as she had realized she was falling a lot slower. She was gliding, a smile was suddenly plastered onto her face as she landed on the ground on two legs.

"Great job Princess." Werl said, smiling. Hinata nodded in return, the thrill of gliding in the air was amusing for her due to the fact nothing fun really ever happened in her life, except finding friends.

"You should get ready for school." Werl continued.

"Wait w-why? It's… 8am… WHAT!? I went here during lessons and…" Hinata squeaked.

"Time does not flow the same way it does on earth, Princess. What would be an hour in hell, is an entire day on earth."

"Motorbike or your super-speed?" Werl asked.

"Uhh… Motorbike?" Hinata said sheepishly. She had always wanted to look cool like the girls she saw on her television.

"Great choice, it causes a lot less havoc too." Werl nodded.

"I don't know how to ride one actually." Hinata mumbled.

"You don't need to, the bike I summon for you will go on your mind's command."

"Really?" Hinata squealed.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"You look… different. Makeover?" Neji asked uninterestedly. Hinata nodded as she zoomed upstairs to get ready for school.<p>

Hinata opened her door, and raced to her wardrobe. She shuffled around until she saw an outfit that was labelled 'School uniform.' She quickly went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Exiting the room, she slipped on the thigh-length white socks and the school's dark blue mid-thigh skirt. She blushed as she had always worn a knee-length skirt. Hinata grabbed her white button-up shirt and dark blue and gold striped tie, putting a dark blue sweater vest on that made her breast look huge.

"Your hair, Princess." Werl bowed.

"Oh." Hinata blushed as she fumbled with her fingers. "Can you do it for me?" Without a second passing, Werl already had a brush to style Hinata's hair. She made it curl and look wavy, keeping the tousled look that made the hair style so daring.

"I love it!" Hinata shouted happily.

"I will be leaving now, I must attend some business matters. But I do advise you avoid trouble within the next 2 hours." Werl bows as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked down the hallway nervously as she could feel the stares and whispers around her.<p>

**"WALK TALL YOU LITTLE SQUIRT."** She heard a deep voice shout. Hinata quickly turned around to see who the voice came from, but realized it was from her father and sighed in relief. She did as ordered and even more whispers went around, she was no longer the weak girl and everyone should know.

"Hinata is that you!?" three girls scream/squeal in unison.

Hinata turns around, and they make eye contact with her. Those lavender eyes with no pupils only belonged to her.

"You. Look. Sexy." Ino blurted out, stroking her hair. "How did you even get it this soft? I'm jealous" She laughed.

"Ino give Hinata some space. She needs to tell me where she's been hiding those two huge bells on her chest!" Sakura shouted, pulling Hinata towards her.

"You look like you would fuck anyone up in sports." Tenten pumped her fist up in the air.

Hinata blushed heavily, she was never complimented this much even by the girls. But she knew she was a new person and she couldn't be a burden to them and beg them to fight her battles anymore. And today, was the day she was going to express that.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled softly, "We could go shopping after school and talk all about it right?" Hinata nodded.

"She's a woman." They pretended to cry and wipe tears. Hinata laughed, rolling her eyes and they all walked to the homeroom.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who our new homeroom teacher is going to be." Sakura said to the three girls sitting on her desk next to Hinata.<p>

"I hope he's going to be hot." Ino added.

"We're not even sure if it's going to be a guy, stupid." Sakura replied smirking, making Ino give her a death glare.

"Shut up billboard brows." Ino shouted.

"Oh you want to fight now?" Sakura going head to head with Ino. Just as the two were about to physically cause pain to each other, the head teacher entered the room.

"Attention everyone." He spoked. The class quieted down without hesitation.

"This is your new homeroom teacher, Mrs Kurenai."

"Hey everyone! I'm happy to meet you all and I hope we get along." Kurenai shouted joyfully.

Hinata choked on her own saliva, noticing that Kurenai just so happened to be Werl. Kurenai stared at Hinata, to show that Hinata was not dreaming when she saw the resemblance. Hinata nodded in return and looked around the class, trying to make sure nobody notices the looks they gave each other.

"You may all chat for until homeroom ends and you must attend your classes." Kurenai stated as she sat on her seat and began to type on to the computer.

Hinata and the girls began to talk and laugh about the things that have happened, celebrity gossip. Not noticing the demon glare a certain red-head was giving them. Karin gets up as she decides to terrorize Hinata, she does this daily however Hinata forgot about her for she was actually having fun for the first time in years.

"Hey sluts." Karin said smirking as she grabbed a chair to sit in the circle the four girls had made.

"What in hell's name do you want, Karin." Tenten spat.

"Just wanted to say to my friend Hinata that she really looks different." Karin said innocently.

"Well I think she can tell for herself, she isn't blind." Ino glared.

"Yeah well, I'd debate about that. She looks like hedgehog with that hair, I mean just look at it. I get the whole tousled and curly/wavy look going on but I prefer the neat and straight hair. She looked way better, even though both hairstyles look ugly." Karin laughed, followed along by her friends. Sakura was going to get ready to punch Karin, however a firm grip was on her hand. Hinata was confused as to what she should do next, she watched how Tenten would react when someone insulted her and now she was going to try it out for herself.

"You know what Sakura? She isn't even worth it. Poor girl's probably mad that Kiba's been looking at me like I'm meat. Did he finally tell you that you look like a skimpy cow or did your own mother have to tell you herself." Hinata grinned deviously.

This reaction, shocked the entire class as they began to laugh or instigate the entire situation.

"Nice one, Hinata" Tenten shouted dying of laughter.

Karin blushed angrily, embarrassed at the insult. She suddenly rolled her sleeves up, about to slap Hinata. Hinata froze, she wasn't sure if she was really and truly strong enough to stop or even dodge the slap.

But she took a chance and sub-consciously grabbed Karin's hand.

"Don't you dare touch my face." Rage could be seen in Hinata's eyes.

* * *

><p>People talked nonstop about the changes Hinata had made, mentally and physically. It was gym class as their first lesson and it all about track and field events. The first activity for the girls was 800m sprint.<p>

"Tenten is going to breeze through this." Sakura says smiling as she sat on the bench along with ino and Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata and Ino say in unison.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, it was a race that people picked people to do the event. Usually it was the best athletes, but it seems everyone has also chosen Hinata. They always do this to humiliate her, she would drop after a few steps. But Hinata had powers on her side, she wasn't going to get showed up this time.<p>

"The activity will be, 100M SPRINT! This race will include Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke , Shikamaru and… Hinata?" The coach announced.

"Good luck out there Hinata!" Ino and Sakura cheered, as Hinata walked away with Tenten who was patting Hinata's back.

**On your marks**

Hinata's heart was racing as she was scared for humiliation and embarrassment.

**"JUST JOG, YOU HAVE THE SPEED OF LIGHT. Okay, I over exaggerating. You're just fast beyond human ability, BUT JOG."** A loud deep voice shouted from above**.**

**Get set**

Tenten gave Hinata a thumbs up, Hinata felt more at ease now.

**GO!**

Hinata sprinted, she was already far behind everyone else. Suddenly, she felt a wave of energy and her legs began to speed up immensely. She was neck and neck with Sasuke, however she kicked up her speed a little more and zoomed past him and across the finish line. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and Hinata wasn't even trying to catch her breath. She stared at everyone but didn't quite understand why everyone was jaw dropping.

"Hinata that was fucking amazing! Who knew you were as fast as a cheetah!" Tenten shouted.

"Hehe." Hinata blushed, more people pat her back and congratulated her.

"That was so cool!" A blonde handsome boy said jogging over to Hinata.

"T-t-thanks N-naruto" Hinata was completely red, but Naruto ignored it and thought it was because of the running.

"Wouldn't expect that from her, huh?" Ino laughed, arm going around Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned goofily. "The boys and I are going to chill at my place, Hinata. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along, you can bring your friends too!" He said pointing to Sakura, Tenten and Ino. Before Hinata could even begin to speak, she had already lost control of her cool and body as she fell to the floor.

"She fainted… is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

The girls laugh as they nod "We'll be there."

"Great!" Naruto said ecstatically then jogged back to his group of friends.

**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MY DAUGHTER CAN'T BE FAINTING OVER THIS OBLIVIOUS BUFFOON!" **A loud voice shouted angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! **

**I do not own Naruto :( **

* * *

><p>"O… M… G!" Ino squealed. "I'm finally going to spend time with Shika after so long."<p>

"I remember when you two were so close back when we were like… six?" Sakura added.

"Yeah, he and I stopped talking once we got to high school" Ino looked down sadly.

Tenten was listening to their conversation, but stayed silent as she continued to try and wake up the love-struck Hyuga.

"Tenten, leave her alone. You haven't even picked the dress you're going to wear." Ino whined with begging eyes. Tenten's eye twitched as she stared at the blonde teenage, Ino realised that she had just said that Tenten would have to wear a dress to the gathering. "I mean… outfit… outfit" Ino laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, I say we all go home and get ready. Come to my house once you're done." Sakura said.

"Yeah" Ino and Tenten nod together.

A loud yet cute yawn was heard from the sofa, it seems Hinata had finally woken up.

"Uhm… sorry." Hinata said sheepishly.

"Its fine, Hina. But you kind of lost your whole cool thing when Naruto came." Tenten laughed.

"R-really!?" Hinata looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"But good news! He invited us to his and Sasuke's place." Ino said excitedly. "Shika will be there too." Ino starting doing crazy dances around the room.

"I've known Naruto and Sasuke for a long time… I wonder if they've changed at all." Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, like is Sasuke's… big enough to satisfy you now." Tenten blurted out. Sakura glared at her and Ino and Hinata giggled at the pinkette whose face is now the same colour as her own hair.

"I think we should start going. And Tenten, no Chinese buns please, be as sexy as possible." Ino lectured.

And with that, the girls all went home.

* * *

><p>"What to wear… what to wear…" Hinata mumbled to herself as she ruffled through her wardrobe, it seems she wasn't quite aware of how to look sexy.<p>

"Princess, are you in need of assistance?" Werl asked.

"I need to find something sexy that I could wear to a boy's house." Hinata replied desperately.

"Would you like to try lingerie?"

"NO!" Hinata blushed heavily.

"You could take it with you in case things get… graphic?" Werl smirked for a second and quickly returned to her sharp stance.

Hinata's face was pinker than Sakura's hair. She began to fiddle with her fingers as she nodded with embarrassment.

"Well then, it seems lesson number 2 is to find your style." Werl sighed. Hinata sat on her carpet eagerly and ready to listen.

"You don't want to be too revealing, in a sense if they see what you have to offer then they won't even attempt to look at you twice. Whereas, if you cover up just a tiny bit more, they'll want to see what's under the clothes, make them desire you by simply teasing them." Werl stated.

"And how do I do that…?" Hinata continued to fidget with her fingers.

"I'll show you." Werl said as she suddenly transformed into the most revealing outfit Hinata had ever seen. It was a crop top that only went passed Werl's breast and shorts that hardly even covered her butt.

"You see that instead of sexy, I look slutty. You want to make people desire you by covering it up. Make them wonder what it'd be like to be close to you and finally be able to see your body." Werl transformed once again into a short strapless dress that showed a tiny bit of cleavage. "In this outfit, you can it my legs and some of my breast but you can't see it all. And the fact that you're wondering what I have under, makes what I'm wearing sexy and daring, do you understand now?" Werl explained, returning back to her usual clothes.

"Yeah I think so." Hinata said unsurely.

"Try find an outfit that represents your daring side and but gives away a cute look too."

* * *

><p>"Good, this one looks decent enough for your first time." Werl nodded.<p>

Hinata wore a tight white tank top that showed more cleavage than she would have liked and light blue-high waisted shorts that went mid-thigh. She wore cute long cardigan that stopped at the end up her shorts and cute brown ankle boots.

"You will need the lingerie just in case so I'll put it in your brown bag." Hinata nodded as she exited the house and went on to her motorbike. She smiled slightly as she zoomed to Sakura's house.

* * *

><p>"God, what took you so long Hinata? Even Ino got here before you." Sakura remarked. Sakura wore tight skinny jeans and a blue crop top which said 'Proud to be Pink' in pink, that stopped at her belly button. To end the outfit, she wore blue converses to match her top.<p>

"HEY! I don't take that long!" Ino protested as she ran down the stairs. She wore a tight white tank top that said 'Shop 'till I drop' in large black writing. Ino had a black skirt that flared and went mid-thigh. Her shoes were cute white vans and black socks.

"Sorry, I was trying to find something to wear. You guys look really cute though." Hinata smiled.

"We know, Hinata. It took me hours to find an outfit like this." Ino smirked in all her might. Sakura only rolled her eyes at her.

The girls walk up the stairs, only to be hit with pillows. The person who threw the pillows were none other than Tenten.

"I REFUSE TO WEAR SUCH THINGS! NEVER!" Tenten said conquering the Sakura's bed and throwing more pillows at the three girls.

The girls look at each other, Sakura sighs as they all nod.

"NO! STOP I WON'T WEAR IT!" Tenten screams as Hinata, Ino and Sakura gang up on her just to force her into the outfit chosen by the three of them.

* * *

><p>"We all ready?" Sakura asks. Tenten scoffs as she continues to sulk. Tenten was wearing a tight black long-sleeve shirt and black skirt that went over it and flared to mid-thigh. She wore black transparent tights and cute combat boots that stopped below her knees. And to everyone's surprise, Ino managed to get Tenten to take out her buns and straighten her hair.<p>

"Naruto didn't say Neji was going to be there so why do I have to dress like this?" Tenten whined childishly.

"You'll thank us soon enough." Hinata, Ino and Sakura say in unison.

Sakura and Ino are at the door of Naruto and Sasuke's house, by the looks of it, it was huge.

"Ah hey Sakura, hey Ino!" Naruto smiled goofily giving them space to walk in.

"So uhh…" Naruto continued.

"Hinata is treating Tenten to some McDonald's." Ino rolled her eyes, it seems the brunette girl was bribed with food to keep the outfit she was forced to wear.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Naruto nodded as he took them to the living room, where Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke were.

"Hey girls." Neji said boredly.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away.

"Zzz" Shikamaru wasn't even awake.

Naruto laughed awkwardly as he looked to the girls apologetically. The two girls smiled deviously, Ino crept over to Shikamaru and suddenly began to scream horrifically. This made Shikamaru scream along and run to the other side of the room. Neji and Naruto cried with laughter as Sasuke only smirked.

The six of them engaged in a funny yet really stupid conversation about bras.

"So if AAA is the smallest, does that mean Sakura is an-" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, a hard and firm punch landed onto his face, he flew into Neji as the rest laughed.

"MY BRA SIZE IS NOT SMALL, IN FACT IT'S AN… what's that sound?" Sakura said suspiciously.

It was the sound of loud motorbikes and screams of laughter. The six of them all crowded to look out the window and look for where the sound was coming from. The loud noises belonged to Tenten and Hinata as the two were on different motorbikes and raced down the road. Tenten was ahead of Hinata until Hinata found a slope and zoomed into it as she over took Tenten and landed right in front of the boy's house. No longer than two seconds, Tenten parked her bike right next to Hinata's and was laughing.

"You win this time Hyuga. But if you haven't forgotten, I won when we raced to McDonald's!" Tenten laughed.

"Oh my god, that's because you cheated!" Hinata protested.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE RIGHT NOW." A loud voice voice came, it was a raging Sakura.

* * *

><p>"So what do it we do now?" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.<p>

"Truth or dare?" Ino said.

"What are you? Nine?" Shikamaru replied smirking.

"Maybe?" Ino glared back at him.

"How about strip poker? Girls vs boys. In a sense that, which ever group loses the most clothes will have to do homework for winners for 2 weeks." Tenten thought.

"Not bad, but I say we make it more interesting." Sakura smirked.

"Whoever loses, will have to stay in undies for the rest of the night?" Hinata added, blushing slightly.

"Ooo who knew you could be so naughty, Hinata." Naruto laughed, making Hinata blush even more. This made Naruto not only get a death glare from another Hyuga but yet another punch from Sakura.

"But that's a great Idea." Sasuke said.

"Then let the games, BEGIN!" Tenten shouted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You better not lose because I don't want my daughter running around half naked in front of hungry teenage boys!" <strong>a loud voice shouted angrily, Hinata always wondered why he always sounded like he was raging.

**Round 1's loser- **Sasuke

The girls all laughed evilly. Sasuke flashed a demon glare as they all went quiet and cowered in fear. He quickly took off his shoes and socks.

**Round 2's loser- **Hinata

Naruto whistled loudly as hinata was about to take off her shorts, this made her faint and let Naruto receive yet another punch in the head, this time by Neji.

**Round 3's loser- **Tenten

Tenten took off her combat shoes and began to sulk at her loss.

**Round 4's loser- **Ino

"Seriously, you girls suck! I have to carry this team to victory." Sakura scoffed as the rest of the girls sighed feeling ashamed.

**Round 5's loser- **Sakura

"Mhm, carry the team to victory." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"We're done for." Hinata cried.

Sakura slipped off her top, only to reveal a sports bral, she smirked "Haha, no lace for you guys."

"Flat-chest" Sasuke sighed miserably, but he really didn't mind due to the fact he was more an ass man if anything.

* * *

><p>The girls were lost terribly, they were the only ones who had to strip. They all began to sulk and cry.<p>

"This isn't even fair!" Ino shouted "You guys cheated." She continued to chant over and over.

"Sakura, you kept costing us the game! Carry the team!? My ass" Tenten growled.

"They cheated!" Sakura said in a traumatised manner, rocking back and forth.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Hinata stated, she wobbled to the nearest bathroom. Hinata had no expression on her face, it was as if all colour had left her face ever since the loss.

Hinata sighed and turned the doorknob as she stripped of her entire outfit, to slip on sexier underwear, she figured lingerie would be a bit too much. Hinata began to hum songs quietly, suddenly he heard loud footsteps, running closer and closer to where she was, she took no notice until someone turned the doorknob.

"Gotta pee, gotta- AHH!" A shirtless, muscular blonde boy bumped into Hinata, causing the two of them to fall onto the floor.

"Oh shit, sorry about the Hi… NATA!" Naruto was shocked to see Hinata in black underwear that made her skin look flawless.

"N-n-naruto!" She cried.

"**Don't act shy, BE DARING!" **a softer and more feminine voice shouted, the voice belonged to Werl.

"**DARING? THIS MAN NEEDS TO GET OFF, MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE HE'S GOING TO BE THE FIRST CLASS TRAIN TO HELL!" ** That was definitely the devil talking just there.

Hinata decided to follow Werl's order as she tried to act more helpless and a lot sexier.

"Naruto, if you wanted to go to the bathroom with me that much, you should've just asked" Hinata fake cried, a visible smirk on her face as she put her arms around Naruto's Neck.

"U-u-uh, Hinata?" Naruto stammered. "I'm sorry!"

"You wanted to pee right?" Hinata asked.

"Not any more…" Naruto blushed.

"OH MY GOD, EWWWW!" Hinata cried.

Suddenly, Neji runs into the room only to see an unconscious Hinata who's only in a black flowery bra and panties and a shirtless Naruto blushing heavily, as if he was about to dominate her.

"Hinata…" Neji said breathlessly.

"It's not what you think, NEJI!" Naruto cried in fear.

The rest of the group also come along to see the havoc.

"WHAT… THE… FUCK." They all say in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was cold, everyone's facial expressions were beyond shocked. There laid Hinata and Naruto, their faces were crimson red and all you could see was the two on top of each other as if they were going to do things that only couples should do.

"Hinata you're…" Neji couldn't even finish his sentence, his face was pale and his facial expression was stone cold. "You're…" Neji's face went paler, his head directed at the floor as if he wasn't able to make any sort of action he might regret later. Lucky for him, the rest of the group could do so for him.

"NARUTO!" Tenten roared angrily, moulding her hands into a fist.

"I swear Tenten, I didn't mean to… calm down." Naruto tried to ease everyone, however nobody changed their facial expression because he didn't move from his inappropriate position.

"What were you doing with her Naruto" Sasuke made a fake whimper, mocking Naruto's behaviour. "What a perv."

"I just needed to pee, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THERE." Naruto cried fearfully.

"If you needed to pee, why haven't you gone yet?" Ino glared right through Naruto.

"I did? It just didn't make it inside the…" Naruto couldn't continue as he was blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh my God, **The Naruto Uzamaki **pissed himself." Shikamaru smirked mockingly, Neji only face palmed as everyone else began to giggle and laugh.

"Guys, leave him alone now. I think he's been punished enough." Hinata giggled quietly.

"B-but you were the one who-" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata's calm attitude.

"We won't talk about you being a pervert again, just drop it Naruto." Sakura yawned with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" Ino whined into the sofa.<p>

"Me too." Others began to say.

"I don't mind cooking, I love to cook and clean!" Sakura cheered, trying to impress Sasuke.

"Your cooking sucks more ass than the McDonald's salad menu." Ino sighed miserably.

"Oh you want to go you fat pig?" Sakura growled.

Before Ino could even retaliate, Shikamaru entered the room with a phone. "How about we order some pizza?" He said, scratching his butt.

"YEAH!" Ino chanted.

* * *

><p>Hinata strolls down the hallways, her every step was light and could not be heard by someone from afar. She decided it was about time she let her curiosity take over, she had been dying to see what was inside the rooms that the two owners household didn't show them.<p>

**"Princess, I don't think they would want you to be sneaking around to see their stuff." **Kurenai protested stonily

**"B-but I want to see if I have anything in common with Naruto."** Hinata whimpered.

**"I see, wouldn't it be better to talk to the boy instead?" **Kurenai replied.

**"I'm… too…"** Hinata blushed.

**"I understand, Princess. Call me if there is any trouble." **

Hinata came across a door that was designed with black and orange stripes on it. She was attracted to it, seeing as it seemed like the colours Naruto would like to have on a door that belonged to him. Hinata ignored all the consequences for her actions, she has built up the confidence to open the door and she wasn't going to pull back now. Hinata slowly turned the doorknob, dreading for what was on the other side. The lights automatically turned on as she entered, this sent shivers through her spine.

The room was creamy white and shined like the sun. There was a gold design on the wall, it looked like a majestic fox . The room was filled with different instruments and Hinata was more than happy to pick one out.

**"Oh yeah sure! Is that all you want me for, or…"** The devil said breathlessly.

**"Are you okay? You sound tired." **

**"What, me? Oh I'm just… doing 'adult' things which do not concern you in which I really do wish you don't bother me again." **He stated coldly.

Hinata blushed heavily, but said nothing. She was too excited to sit down on the seat to play the piano and sing quietly to herself. As her hands touched the piano, she felt a rush in a spines, as if she was connecting herself to the instrument and she was becoming one with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever we saw each other all we did was fight.<br>But those were also wonderful memories.**

**You taught me so much; I'm not scared anymore.  
>No matter how difficult I can grab hold of happiness, so…<strong>

_Hinata begins to feel frightened; she wondered where she remember the song from. But nothing was going to stop her at that moment._

**I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful,  
>I'll always carry on the dream I had with you.<br>Being with you was so wonderful; There was no one else.  
>But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.<strong>

_She closed her eyes as she serenaded herself, she thought back to the times she was mistreated. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this herself._

**I felt that we could play forever.  
>But I know that's just what I believed.<br>I don't regret being born any longer.  
>Like the feeling after a festival, it's sad but let's move on little by little.<strong>

**I'll go anywhere, you know that.  
>I'll show you that I can grant your dream of happiness.<br>Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far,  
>I'll be born with the new morning.<strong>

_It was for these moments that Hinata felt like she was on top of the world. Like nothing could stop her, she didn't expect herself to be the child of the most evil creature that anyone would dare to think of._

**I'll go by myself, even if I want to die,  
>I can hear your voice; I mustn't die.<br>Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness,  
>Deep in my heart I feel your warmth.<strong>

**Time changed as it ebbed and flowed.  
>I can't remember what happened anymore but,<br>If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter.  
>Somehow that's now my most precious treasure.<strong>

_Even when she finds this out, she somehow believes that this was a turn for the better._

* * *

><p>Hinata finally opened her eyes, only to see a dazed Naruto in front of her eyes. She almost felt from her chair as she was terrified of the look Naruto gave her. She immediately got off from her chair and ran behind it so she could contemplate what Naruto was doing up in the room.<p>

"N-naruto?" Hinata mumbled bashfully, she couldn't talk to him ever since the bathroom incident.

**"****Princess, I'm terribly sorry I didn't tell you before. You see, another thing that comes along with your newly found powers is temptation. Through music you are able to persuade people to be your brainless minion." **Kurenai suddenly appeared next to Hinata.

"W-why didn't you tell me before!?" Hinata cried onto her knees.

"Well, I thought Mr Satan would have told you but I stand corrected."Kurenai said stonily.

"I-I don't want this!" Hinata whimpered desperately, panicking around the room.

"Don't worry its reversible. It seems you have so much of a desire that you sub-consciously made him your brainless minion." Kurenai stated.

"H-how do I reverse it?" Hinata yelled.

"You have to find out what the desires most. The moment you do this for him, he will immediately snap out of his dazed state due to there being no reason for him to be tempted. Although he will not remember what happened and realise that he was tempted before." Kurenai explained .

"How do I find out what he wants?" Hinata calmed down, she had settled knowing that she can reverse her mistakes.

"Ask him."

Hinata zoomed over to Naruto, she was about to ask him, however Kurenai stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"This is an opportunity to do another lesson." Kurenai smirked.

* * *

><p>"Lesson number… I forgot what number we're on so yeah." Kurenai started off. "How to seduce a man and be more daring."<p>

"Y-y-yes." Hinata twiddled with her fingers timidly.

Kurenai clicked her fingers, and there appeared a model that seemed to be in a dazed state just like Naruto.

"You need to be daring and just go at them. I mean, don't come on to strong. But tease them a little." Kurenai said as she slowly put her arms the model, whispering things in his ear. In result, bulge could be seen through the model's jeans.

**"****I DON'T SEE WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH BEING THE PRINCESS OF HELL." **A deep angered voice called from above.

"As you can see, genitals can still determine what's sexy and what's not. Whether dazed or not, Naruto's still going to be able to judge your performance. Your turn." Kurenai gestured to Naruto.

Hinata bashfully stroked Naruto's hair, nothing happened and this made her even more shy and insecure. She then tried to hug Naruto, but yet again nothing happened. Hinata grew frustrated, she decided to mimic Kurenai's previous actions as much as she could.

Her hands were on Naruto's shoulders as she slowly slipped them down to his waist, she tiptoed and leaned forward to his ear, she was unsure of what she had to say but she decided to simply say _"Want to continue from where we left off in the bathroom?"_ and lick his ear lightly. Much to her surprise, Naruto's manhood was more than active after all.

"Good job." Kurenai suddenly disappeared, much to Hinata's dismay.

"N-Naruto, what is it that you desire most?" Hinata asked.

"R…. Ramen…" Naruto said dreamily, this made Hinata giggle as a ramen cup fell from above. She picked it up and put it in Naruto's hand.

"W-what?" Naruto suddenly snapped out of it. "What happened?" Naruto mumbled, looking around the room and wondering just how he got there.

"Y-you were showing me the music room?" Hinata tilted her head with an awkward smile.

"Oh! I was? In that case, let me show you all of these things!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand so he could guide her to where he was talking about.

Hinata sighed in relieve as her heart began to calm down.

**A/N: The song was from Angel beats 'Ichiban no Takaramono' (Translated version). Hope you enjoyed it!~**


End file.
